Conquest for Cream Cheese
by october darkness
Summary: Sequel to Insanity and Sugar: When Ritsu eats the last of the cream cheese, Kyo, Ritsu, Yuki and Tohru set out on a quest to buy more. Narrated by Kureno
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. I took a small break from writing fanfics and now I'm back! Italics represent Kureno's narration.

* * *

"Since Akito is at the Happy Place, I finally get to do what I've only dreamed of doing, getting to narrate a story!" Kureno exclaimed.

* * *

"A few weeks had passed since the day that everyone was completely out of their minds, except Yuki. Hatori never did get his cough syrup back (A/N: Hatori's cough syrup is property of Nori N.N. now.). Everyone remembered that day, but didn't talk about it. Life had gone back to normal."

"Or did it?"

"No one knows….."

* * *

"_One day, Kyo woke up extremely early. He was hungry and couldn't get back to sleep, so he went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the door to the fridge when-" _

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ritsu screamed, and shoved Kyo out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Kyo yelled.

"THE FLYING MONKEYS TOLD ME TO, I'M SORRY!" screamed Ritsu.

"Just let me get my cream cheese,' said Kyo.

"Oh, about that. I ate all of the cream cheese," said Ritsu.

"YOU WHAT?"

"THE FLYING MONKEYS TOLD ME TO, I'M SORRY!" Ritsu screamed get again.

"With all this yelling, it was no surprise that the two of them woke up the entire household."

"_Good thing Shigure doesn't have neighbors!"_

"What is going on!" Yuki demanded.

"He ate the rest of the cream cheese," Kyo said, pointing a finger at Ritsu.

"Wait, what are you even doing here?" Shigure asked.

"The flying monkeys kidnapped me and took me here," said Ritsu.

"Oh, if that's all, I'm going back to bed," Shigure yawned and returned to bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that we were running low on cream cheese. I'll go get some more fight now," said Tohru.

"Its 3 am, I'll go with you," said Yuki.

"Me too, since I ate al of it," said Ritsu.

"Me too, to make sure Ritsu doesn't eat the cream cheese you buy," said Kyo.

* * *

"_And they set off on their quest, not knowing what dangers laid ahead."_


	2. Haru joins the party

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. I'm listening to Pat Benatar right now. I want to sing along, but I can't sing. Italics represent Kureno's narration. Here's chapter 2:

* * *

_"We join our heroes as they wander around town... in their pajamas."

* * *

_

"Do you even know where we are now?" Yuki asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't see in the dark." Tohru replied.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of the dark," said Kyo.

"No, not really, Ok yes I am," Tohru said.

"Why hide it. I'm afraid of the dark too," said Kyo

"What?" Yuki questioned.

"Is it that weird?" Kyo asked.

"But why?" Yuki asked.

"What if a ghost popped out of nowhere and kidnapped you?" said Kyo.

"There are no such thing as ghosts," said Yuki.

"Yes there are, so shut up!" said Kyo.

"You've been awfully quiet, Rit-chan-san," said Tohru.

"T-the f-f-flying monkeys might get me," Ritsu stuttered.

"Ritsu, you are the Monkey of the Zodiac! You could control those flying monkeys and, I don't know, take over the world, or something," said Kyo.

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled.

"Ritsu grinned evilly to himself, and thought of a plan to take over the world. He broke off from the others, and ran away to put his plans into action."

"Thanks Kyo! When I rule the world, you can have Canada, or something," Ritsu called, while running away.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Kyo responded.

"Kyo! I can't believe you gave him an idea like that!" Yuki scolded.

"Oh hush! You could stand to cut loose sometimes. Besides, if he does take over the world, I get Canada!"

"You are so stupid!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what?"

"Why you!"

"You two, look!" Tohru said.

* * *

_"Tohru pointed to a dark figure standing about 30 feet away from them."_

* * *

"Shouldn't we see if they're OK?" Tohru asked.

"I think not. Who knows what kind of pervert they could be," said Yuki.

"HEY PERVERT! LOOK THIS WAY!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, you baka!" Yuki scolded.

* * *

"The figure started walking slowly toward the three. As he got closer, they saw the it was only Haru."

* * *

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I got lost."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Would you like to join us, Hatsuharu-san? We're going to the store to get cream cheese," said Tohru.

"Sure," said Haru.

* * *

_"Many hours passed and they were still lost."

* * *

_

"What time is it?" asked Haru.

"Its about 9 am," Yuki said, checking his watch.

* * *

_"Will they ever find the grocery store, or forever to doomed to wander around town in their pajamas? Tune in next time!"_

_

* * *

_Ok, hopefully the italics will be working this time


End file.
